musichistoryrepertoiretestsfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Study for a Repertoire Test
Tips for studying for a rep test. Anyone with tips or methods can add them to this page. The Citrus Method This is my system for studying for a rep test. Follow whatever you like from this suggestion. Don't worry about the method name, it has nothing to do with fruit. Just accept it for what it is. 'Preparation' First, make a playlist for the upcoming rep test on whatever device you'll be listening to. Then, when you're about to start studying get comfy, seriously. To do a good chunk of studying, comfort makes it easier. It's good to be in a place with minimal distractions and noise too. 'Studying - Phase 1' Choose a piece that you will first study. Play the music for that piece and put it on repeat. This way, while you're studying a particular piece, the music will always be in your head. 'Studying - Phase 2' Organize your notes in a way that is simple and understandable for you. I write on a piece of loose leaf with pen (pencil can smudge). I write the title of the piece at the top of the page, and below I put the categories of information that is required - species, date/era, national or other origin, composer or other figure. Below that I have my characteristics and observations. I put them together because I don't want to think about dividing the information I take into two categories, which can be done as I'm writing the test. 'Studying - Phase 3' I don't always do this, but sometimes I look at the music in the NAWM while listening through the piece once. Looking at the music can help find modes, sections, melismatic trends, time feel, and such. 'Studying - Phase 4' Read through what the NAWM says about the piece, take out important points, and write them down in point form under 'characteristics and observations', unless of course they fall under the other categories. I not only find significant points, but common points from each piece - language, polyphony/monophony (number of voices in polyphony), what the piece is about, the mode, melismatic/syllabic, etc.. Then, move onto the next piece. I am able to fit two pieces-worth of notes on one page. Leave enough room for extra points you might recieve later. All of this is done while the music for that piece is playing. 'Studying - Phase 5' Compare notes with a friend and/or this wiki. It's also a good idea, if you have time, to talk to the prof about the pieces. All of this can get you answers to questions you came across and/or good points you missed. 'Studying - Phase 6' You can do this any number of days before, but I suggest definitely doing it the day before. Go through your notes and circle or highlight the points you'd like to remember for a piece (as that piece is playing from your playlist). Then immediately after, put your notes aside and write as many points as possible for that piece. When you can't think of anything else, look back at your notes and see what you missed. Then go to the next one. I normally do this once per piece the day before the test. 'Studying - Phase 7' It's now the day of the test. Get to class early enough to look quickly through your notes and do it. 'Test Time' ROCK THAT TEST! This studying technique has worked wonderfully for me. Take from it what works well with your study habits.